Friends
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It's a very, very lazy day at NCIS, and a paper airplane pulls Tim away from his computer. DiNozzo/McGee friendship. Oneshot.


**Title: **Friends  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>A lot funnier. I used to make jokes. What has life done to me.

**A/N: **So, recently, it has come to my attention (not really, I just sit and think a lot) that even though I missed Ziva, the Tony and Tim moments in Truth or Consequences were by far some of my favorite moments, ever. I love their friendship, basically. And so, from the depths of my mind, this happened. It started out a little bit funnier, and possibly more awkward, and I couldn't seem to get pronouns correct, and then I fixed it all.

As usual.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tim McGee sat at his desk, focused on the screen of his computer. He'd been bored, until he'd decided to go look through his e-mails and spend some time organizing them. Anyone else would have found that boring, but to him it passed the time. He had folders created for everything and everyone, and was slowly putting the e-mails where they belonged. He was highlighting e-mails from Abby when something hit him in the side of the head. He looked down and was surprised to find a paper airplane there. He looked around the bullpen, seeing again that he was alone. He'd been alone for a while now, as Ziva'd gone to visit Abby and Tony had disappeared completely. Gibbs was off doing Gibbs things, which was why Tim had resorted to organizing.<p>

Picking up the plane, he looked at it. There was some writing on the one wing, so small he almost didn't see it.

"_Come, I have cookies," _it said, in what was most definitely Tony's handwriting. Tim scribbled a quick message on the wing before launching it over the wall near Tony's desk. He heard someone's muffled yelp of surprise, and suddenly Tony's head was visible above the wall. Tim glared and Tony laughed. He disappeared again, and this time the plane landed gracefully on Tim's head. He grabbed the plane before allowing himself to shake his head in disapproval. He didn't look at the message, but simply wrote his own message before launching the plane again. This time Tony's hand caught it.

"Hardee har har."

Tim smiled at Tony's comment, before reaching up to catch the flying plane. Anyone walking by would see two agents goofing off, and they were right. The thing they didn't know is that these two particular agents hadn't goofed off in a while, not like this. Paper balls and nicknames had slowly faded away, but Tim didn't say anything yet. He scribbled another message, this time cryptic, and threw it around the wall. He half expected the plane to be mangled up and beaten now that it had taken a couple trips over Tony's desk, but it came to Tim's hands in one piece.

Having all but forgotten his organizing, Tim now played a little game with Tony. He couldn't see his partner, but it didn't bother him. Numerous agents walking by kept staring, and a couple even laughed. Not much was going on at NCIS.

As Tim caught the plane again, looking over all the writing, he decided on one last message. He carefully wrote, "Kilroy was here" on the one last clear space before floating the paper over the wall again. He wasn't prepared for what Tony did next, and he laughed as numerous planes came flying over and littered his desk area. Tony stood up and laughed at Tim's dismay. Tim just glared, launching a couple back.

"You are not funny," Tim said, batting some planes away. Tony sat down at his desk, laughing to himself.

"Oh, but I am McGee. And I had you laughing, so you are a liar," Tony's retort only caused more laughter, and Tim began throwing some of the planes away.

"What was the point of this?"

Tony pursed his lips, before shrugging.

"You looked like you needed something to take you away from that computer for a couple minutes."

Tim threw the last airplane away, and eyed the one in Tony's hand. It was the one they'd written all over, and he could see the difference between their writings. Plus, they'd used different color pens…

"Well, you succeeded," Tim said, turning back to his computer. He found one last plane, and he crinkled it into a ball before throwing it into his trash bin. He settled back into his chair, looking at his screen.

Lazily, the beat up and written on plane flew in front of his face, landing on his keyboard. Tim looked over at Tony, attempting to look annoyed. Tony just smiled.

"Plus, Tim, you looked like you needed a laugh."

All of his annoyance disappeared, and Tim simply smiled. Grabbing a piece of paper off his desk, he carefully folded a plane before launching it over at Tony. The older man laughed, and their little war began again.

They completely missed the look of pride on their bosses face as he walked past the bullpen, not wanting to disturb the friends' game.

Even if it was making a mess of his office space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just love them and I miss NCIS okay? *somewhat cries*

I'll be leaving now.

Reviews are alwayyssss appreciated!

-Izzy


End file.
